Worth It
by lizriley
Summary: Edward decides some things are just worth it. WARNING: Spanking


**A/N: **I've never really read the books but I am kind of familiar with the Twilight characters. I hope I didn't put someone to out of character. I thought of how much the Cullen's enjoy baseball and that they've been around for all the historic events. So, I decided to do this about the Cullen brothers at one of those events, remember this is make-believe so just go with it. I apologize in advance if I got any of the facts wrong and for the shortness of this story.

****Thanks to those who reviewed my other Twilight story. I've been asked about doing more parts to "I'm Not A Coward" but as of right now it's just a one-shot maybe later on I'll change my mind but I'm not to sure.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains reference of spanking of teenagers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Worth It

He was standing (he couldn't very well sit now could he?) in his room looking out the window contemplating his current situation and how it was all Emmett's fault. Yes, it was Emmett's fault it wasn't his. Despite the fact that he'd taken the risk and knew what would happen if they got caught and that he didn't regret it, he still blamed Emmett.

**FLASHBACK…**

"Come on Eddie it's going to be fun," said Emmett.

"I don't know and you know I don't like being called Eddie," responded Edward.

"Jasper's coming," said Emmett.

"What? Are you insane? What if he can't control himself? There's going to be too many people," said Edward.

"He's going to be fine. Don't worry so much we'll keep an eye on him," said Emmett.

"He's going to be fine! What about us when Carlisle finds out we went?" asked Edward.

"He won't know. Besides all you have to do is keep checking Jasper's thoughts to make sure there's no problem," said Emmett.

"I don't know? Wait, how did you get Jasper to agree to come? He knows Carlisle doesn't want him out like that without him around," said Edward.

"Look I might have given Jasper the impression that Carlisle gave his permission for him to go," said Emmett quietly.

"You did what?" exclaimed Edward.

"Quiet down! Look I didn't want Jasper to feel left out, so I invited him and kind of stretched the truth a little bit," explained Emmett.

"A little bit? A little bit, you lied to him," said an agitated Edward.

"Look we are going regardless. I just want to know if your in or what," said Emmett.

Edward thought about it for a moment. It was the chance of a lifetime, who knew how long it'd be before it happened again. It had been over thirty years ago when Ruth had set the homerun record in 1927, to be there to see if Maris broke it in 61 would be awesome. He just didn't know if he could risk taking Jasper. It was bad enough they were going out into a crowd of people like that, true it was a cloudy day and the sun didn't look like it would make an appearance so they were safe on that matter. But to take Jasper and lie to him about having permission from Carlisle was bad. On the other hand how long before something like this happened again, it was history in the making he thought. I suppose you could say it was a calculated and accepted risk, he knew what would happen if they got caught but he'd risk it.

"Yeah, I'm in," said Edward smiling.

"Awesome, I'll get Jasper," said Emmett as he rushed to the house.

It's a good thing we just finished hunting and that Jasper went last night thought Edward because although he was risking it with going he wasn't suicidal. Because if they got caught he knew they'd be in trouble but if they went without having fed, they'd probably be dead he thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Everything had gone according to plan thought Edward. It was awesome to be there to see Maris hit 61, it was even better that Jasper had caught that 61st homerun ball. Unfortunately, that was what had landed him in his current predicament. Why? Because Jasper had been so proud of his accomplishment not to mention that we'd gotten to meet Maris and Mantel at the press conference were Jasper had traded that ball for one autographed by the whole team. That the first thing he'd done before we got the chance to stop him had been to tell Carlisle and show him his prize. Our father had been happy at first until realization set in on exactly how Jasper had acquired such a keepsake.

It had been all over for me and Emmett. Jasper was currently in his room pissed at us because we'd lied to him about having Carlisle's permission. It's not like he'd gotten in any trouble, he'd even got to keep his damn ball thought Edward. Nope, only Emmett and him had gotten their butt's set on fire once Carlisle had calmed down enough to deal with them. But he supposed it had been worth it, they'd gotten to see a historic event and that was worth the blistering he'd gotten he thought.

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**…review….review….review….**_


End file.
